User blog:RiceMochi/Mage
Mages in a general sense are considered the glass cannons of the game. Every single skill you have in your arsenal is absolute - one wrong move and you are toast... meaning gem revival which really sucks. Now there are 2 "stat" builds you can do with a mage - 1 being an absolute glass cannon - 2 being a well-rounded build... although the 2nd one is safer: there is one reason that makes the first build worth it: Meteor Strike. Meteor strike's base damage modifier is 50/50 physical and magic but if you unlock the passive "Meteor Strike Boost" - it will boost it up to 60/60 with a staff equipped. -------------------------- Class Rating Difficulty: 3/5 Damage: 4/5 Survivability: 1/5 Versatility: 1/5 -------------------------- Cost Allocation Whenever you level... ALOT OF YOU would most likely assign your points right away and I just want to tell you that... THAT IS WRONG! You want to keep the points UNTIL you are able to equip "new" equipment. Now for mages: here's the order you want to put your cost in 1. Weapon - 2. Monsters - 3. Helmet/Armor Even Currently at level 75 - the required cost for 5 SSR/UR is 120-125 for grade A equipment since the stat and skills are generally better overall -------------------------- Absolute glass cannon This will require you to stack magic testament skills and use "Wind" monsters since they possess a shared trait of ATK + MATK. - Yes you will be losing out on defensive capabilities but that's where Heaven's Breath kicks in. This build requires a lot of work and to be honest, does not do well in guild battles because of the enemy slicing you off in a snap before HB is cast. The only way you will be able to pull it off is - SWAP in during crystal or revival phase - Nuke the crystal! If time runs out or if you are in revival phase - cast Heaven's Breath - this will give you more than enough time to nuke the other guild. Question: Can I use fatal testament in place of magic testament? - Of course! I am still testing on the formula and % of boost for each of them... Since Meteor is focused on a shared damage comp., it will benefit from both nonetheless. Only opposition would be using your AOE and Ether Series and Photon skills - Magic testament would most likely do a bit more but that is still possibly a myth that I need to prove first. -------------------------- Well-rounded build Now you are probably wondering what exactly is the difference. I will tell you~ Your helmet and armor will have the following on how well your draw luck is: - Magic Reflection Helmet: This skill is awesome since not only does it "Reduce Magic Damage" but returns the damage back to the enemy. - Magic/Physical Damage Down: Goes without saying, you see these 2 skills way too commonly in helmets and armors by now. Monsters: Light and Dark - I would mix the 2 together since light offers defense while dark offers magic defense. The only thing you will probably lose out on is the damage difference from the physical attack but at least you will be alive to tell the tale. -------------------------- Skills The info below will give you an idea of what the mage path will consist of and is it really for you. Each skill will be rated out of 5 in terms of usefulness under each category. Tips and Advice The First Path: Mage The Second Path: Sorcerer The Third Path: High Sorcerer Skill set for Questing Skill-set for Guild Battle Category:Blog posts Category:Mage Guides